


Silk Lined Dresses

by Lady_of_Inklings



Series: Molten Gold Dreams [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard Katsuki Yuuri, Fashion Designer Victor Nikiforov, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Inklings/pseuds/Lady_of_Inklings
Summary: “Baby,” Viktor stepped in closer, his hands holding Yuuri’s. His eyes were pleading. “I need you to do something for me.”“Anything,” Yuuri answer quickly.“I want you to walk the runway.”Day 6 of Yuri on Runway's Fashion Week: Gender Role Subversions





	Silk Lined Dresses

Lately, Viktor had been working later and Yuuri naturally worried for his boyfriend, he could only watch over him as he finalized several designs for an upcoming show. Occasionally Yuuri would make sure he took breaks, slipping him tea or food so that he didn’t overwork himself. (He even brought Makkachin who eagerly distracted Viktor long enough.)

The past few nights had been stressful and lonely, it was hard to sleep without Viktor by his side. He had found Viktor in his studio sleeping upright in his studio that morning. As much as Yuuri wanted Viktor safe and warm in their bed, he understood just how dedicated Viktor could be towards his work. Yuuri wasn’t a fool to get between an artist and their art but God, he was willing if it meant the Viktor slept for more than just two hours.

“You need sleep,” Yuuri said, he placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezed gently. Viktor relaxed under his touch like a cat basking in the sun but some tension still remained. “I know it’s important to you but you need to sleep, Vitya.”

“I’m almost done, baby.” Viktor picked up his hand and kissed his palm. Yuuri didn't miss the bruise-like circles underneath his eyes.

“You need to sleep,” He repeated.

Viktor closed his eyes and leans in towards his touch, his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist and brought him closer. Yuuri knew he wouldn’t sleep and he didn't feel like begging, Viktor was the most hardworking person he knew but that was his downfall. Yuuri wondered what Viktor was like before he met him, who took care of him when he felt like the world was spinning too fast? Who held him when he felt at his loneliest? Who told him to rest?

Yuuri knew the answer to that too.

(Nobody.)

Viktor needed a distraction and fast.

“Tell me more about your concept?” Yuuri nudged him. “I want to hear more.”

“It’s about Love,” Viktor said. He lifted his head up, tired blue eyes retaining some of their shine. Yuuri wanted to kiss him. “All of it, down to the very last detail, it’s about love. Eros and Agape, opposing thoughts of love that are only the same side of one coin. It’s everything in my life that I never knew existed until I met you. I want you to be there by my side when I unveil my line to the world, I want everyone to know that I belong to Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Vitya…..”

“I spoke to Yakov about it yesterday, I want to use male and female models for this. I want to show that love goes beyond gender and beyond expectations.”

“I can see that.”

“What’s the matter, baby?”

“I understand Agape.” He snuck a look at one of the designs on the table, a soft flowy white dress that was radiant with soft crystals and feathers. It would’ve been tacky if someone else designed but by Viktor’s hand, it was beautiful and elegant, perfect. (He may have been a bit biased.) “But why Eros?”

Viktor laughed softly, taking Yuuri’s face into his hands. The pad of his thumb brushed across his bottom lip and his eyes darkened when Yuuri kissed it. “Isn’t that obvious?”

“No…...?”

“Yuuri!,” He whined, stretching the syllables of his name out. “You’re killing me here, baby.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re sexy.”

“I know.”

“Your thighs could kill a lesser man.”

Yuuri blushed as Viktors hands travelled down his body. “So you've told me. Many, _many_ times.”

“And you're utterly gorgeous.”

(“So are you.”)

“You’re my Eros,” Viktor said, kissing the corner of his lips before moving to properly kiss him. Yuuri kissed back, pushing Viktor back towards the worktable till he was seated between his thighs. “And you’re my Agape, you’re the love of my life. Yuuri, I know this may sound strange but you're my everything. This is how I show my love for you. It’s not really ideal and I’m terrible at stringing words together but I----”

Yuuri tilts his head up and silences Viktor with a kiss, his fingers threading through his hair as he deepens the kiss. Viktor hums his name, whatever words he wanted to say are lost in his mouth. He eventually pulls away panting, his lips tingling and red. Viktor looks equally wreaked. Not exactly the distraction he was looking for but it worked.

“It’s perfect,” He whispered, bring Viktor down for another kiss that stole the air right from his lungs. “You’re perfect.”

“I love you, baby,” Viktor said as he wrapped his legs around his waist pulls Yuuri down to his level by his tie. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Vitya.”

There’s not much talking after that.

 

 

Yuuri will learn two things during his time with Viktor.

One, the man is an absolute dork who loved dogs and high fashion.

And two, he hated it when things didn’t go his way.

“Are you kidding me?” Viktor was yelling at one of the assistants, Yuuri wanted to step in and save the poor sod who had brought Viktor’s cold and furious wrath upon him. “How was I not notified of this matter?”

“Viktor,” Yuuri placed a hand on his shoulder. “People are staring.”

That only earned him a glare which Yuuri returned in full. Yuuri was no pushover, he loved Viktor with everything he had but he was a complete and total drama queen.

A model that Viktor hired twisted his ankle the day before and somehow, for some reason, neither Viktor or anybody else on his team had been notified. Now they were down one model and the show was about to start in thirty minutes which left Viktor very, very frustrated. Even if they could find a model on time, the dress wouldn’t fit and they didn't have time to adjust it.

That meant they either had to scrap it all together or find a way around the problem. But that just created another problem, the dress in question was _the_ Ero’s dress; the main piece of the line.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how they were going to fix this problem.

Next to him, Viktor took a deep breath in and let it out. The staff member scurried away, no doubt in order to find Yakov.

“Viktor?”

“Yuuri, Can you take off your jacket and turn around for me?” Viktor asked him.

He blinked at the odd request. “Now?”

“Now. Yes, please.”

“Okay…..” Yuuri slipped off his jacket and turned in a full circle, uncertain as to why Viktor would ask him to do so. He stopped and face Viktor who was looking at him with the same unreadable expression he had on when they had first met, only this time Yuuri didn't have a hideous polyester suit or messy hair. “What are you looking at me like that?”

“Baby,” Viktor stepped in closer, his hands holding Yuuri’s. His eyes were pleading. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything,” Yuuri answer quickly.

“I want you to walk the runway.”

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Yuuri sits in a makeup chair with several stylists swarming around him. His hair is pushed back and his face is tinted with makeup; for the Eros dress, they needed heavy set ruby coloured lips and a pair of dark eyes.

It was no surprise that he fit the look. After all, it was designed after him. (Or so Viktor said, it was hard to tell.)

On his feet were a pair of Louboutin heels, the deep red a perfect match for the theme. He didn’t want to think of just how much these shoes cost him. The last time he had worn something so expensive, he had been in Milan…...and Yuuri distinctly remembered _nothing_ after a few glasses of champagne.

When Yuuri had put on the dress, he nearly felt like puking. Sara helping him put it on, zipping it up and making any final adjustments before he was pushed in front of Viktor. The dress was a simple black number with mesh cutouts along the side of the torso, the fine silky material clung to his every curve and flared from his hips. Jewels followed along the path of the dress diagonally where red and black met.

It was a gorgeous dress and he felt like he was drowning in it.

Viktor’s eyes widened when he saw Yuuri.

“You looking perfect,” Viktor said, his hands reaching for Yuuri. “It’s even better than I imagined.”

“Vitya, are you sure?” He looked at the opening through the backstage curtains. “I don't know if I can do this. What if I slip or I mess up or----”

“Hey,” Viktor shushes him. Their hands are entwined and Yuuri still feels taut. “It’s going to be okay, baby. You’ve done this before.”

“Walking the red carpet and walking the runway are two different things, Viktor.” Yuuri hissed.

“You’ll do perfect, I believe in you. You’re the most beautiful person in this room, nobody can look away. If you can seduce me, then you can seduce the crowd just as easily.”

“Okay, okay.” Yuuri presses their foreheads together. “Oh, I really want to kiss you now.”

Vikor chuckled. “Sara would have my head if I smeared your lipstick.”

“Kiss me afterwards then?”

“It’s a deal.”

A staff member calls for him, her voice urgent. It’s only a matter of seconds before he goes out on the runway.

Viktor starts to pull away, whispering good luck into his ear before pushing him towards the curtains. The music is muffled but he can feel it in his heart, each beat rings louder and louder.

“Viktor?” He calls out, his hand gripped the edge of the curtain. Viktor stops and looks back to him. Yuuri isn't sure what to say. “Never take your eyes off of me.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

He’s enveloped in the bright lights and suddenly the runway appears before him, stretching out into the crowd of faces and cameras. Yuuri can do this, he knows he can. Viktor believed in him, that was enough but Yuuri also was starting to believe in himself.

This was his moment to shine.

And he was going to make the most of it.

 

 

He recalled Sara’s advice when she was helping him into the dress. _Walk like you're heading off to battle, kid. Just keep your head up and your shoulders relaxed. You’re hot shit and they all know it._

There was something empowering about the dress, it made him feel like everyone’s eyes were on him but really it was just Yuuri and his confidence shining through. Like Viktor had told him earlier, he just needed to enthral the crowd. Eyes do follow him and they stay on him, he’s the most enchanting person in this whole room and nobody can look away from him. He strikes a final pose, throwing a wink at the cameras and wrapping his arms around his body.

He hoped Viktor was watching him.

He _needed_ Vitkor to be watching him.

By the time he made it back to the dressing room, his heart felt like it was going burst from his chest. Sara was there immediately, guiding him back towards the dressing rooms so they could get him out of the ridiculously priced dress.

“Where's Viktor?”

“He said there was someone he needed to talk to, left in a hurry too.” Sara shrugged. “Left with some lady, I think she was Yakov’s new assistant.”

Yuuri froze. “What did she look like?”

“um……..Brown hair, a little bit taller than me. I think she had green eyes but it was hard to tell with all the lights and whatnot? She didn’t seem really happy with him,” She recalled as she started to unzip the dress. “They were talking about something, I didn’t catch much of it though. It’s not polite to eavesdrop, you know?”

“Sara,” Yuuri whipped around, facing her. “Which way did they leave?”

“Yuuri, I need to---”

“Which way?!”

“That way!” Sara pointed towards the exits. If Yuuri remembered correctly, those lead down into the parking lots.

“Sara, I need you to call the police and Yakov if you can find him.” Yuuri kicked off the expensive shoes much to Sara’s protests. Who gave a damn about Louboutin right now?

Yuuri ran off, he quickly dashed through the doors and out into the stairway. His feet were bare and he was still wearing the dress, but he didn’t let that stop him. (Maybe he should’ve kept the Louboutin’s after all.) When he reaches the parking lot, he finds Viktor backed into a corner.

His was face is bruised, the dark purple starting from his jaw and ending just underneath his eyes and his bottom lip bleeding; Yuuri saw red. The woman across from him holds a gun, her clothes and hair messy as if she had just been in a fight.

It’s empty, he can hear their words echo through the parking lot. Viktor looks furious but faced with a gun he can’t do anything, The woman, Madeleine as Yuuri had learned her named was, just glared at him as she screamed. He didn’t understand what she was saying but the implication was clear enough.

There’s no one around except for the cars. He had stupidly left his gun with his clothes upstairs. He had nothing to protect himself. (He really should’ve kept the shoes, they were heavy enough to be used as weapons.) Yuuri ducked down behind a car, crawling through the spaces as quietly he could.

Charging at Madeleine would be suicide, pulse he didn’t know if her gun was loaded or not. His best option was to be stealthy as possible and use the element of surprise to overtake her.

“Madeleine,” Viktor said, his hands up in the air. “That’s enough, put the gun down. Walk away and I won’t report this to the police.”

“It’s too late for that, Viktor,” She said, calmly. Her grip on the gun never faltered. “It’s gone, everything is gone. And it’s all your fault.”

“You should’ve never stolen my designs.”

Madeleine ignored him, “You were always so selfish, Viktor. I had just as much as a claim towards those designs as you but you just had to be so…..stubborn,” she spat. “Letting those designs rot away in your studio was a waste of my resources and my time, I took them and look what I did with them.”

“They were never yours in the first place,” He said, his tone icy and dangerous. “I told you then and I’m telling you now, you’re still blind. You didn’t see the designs like me, you only saw beauty and elegance,” Viktor’s eyes caught Yuuri’s and his expression faltered for only a brief moment. Yuuri remained absolutely still until he spoke again. “You didn't see the pain or the grief, Madeleine. Those were my designs because I cut open my soul and spilt out the contents. They were personal, painful. And you took that away from me and defiled it in the worst way possible.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Vitya.” He bristled at the name. “It’s just business.”

Yuuri readied himself to pounce. He just needed her to lower the gun.

“Oh, _I’m_ being dramatic?”

“You’ve always have been.”

“I’m not gonna deny that fact but you, well, you’re taking this personally.”

Madeleine dropped her gun only a few inches, she opened her mouth but before she could utter any words, Yuuri jumped from his hiding spot and tackled her to the ground.

“Viktor, run!” He yelled as he wrestled the gun from her grip.

She screeched and threw Yuuri off her, the gun slid across the floor as the struggled. Both of them kicked and scratched at each other to get ahold of it. Yuuri aimed a well-aimed kick at the stomach and leapt to grab ahold of the gun. He barely registered the pain as his elbows landed roughly on the concrete ground, skinned and bleeding.

He pushed the safe down, his finger on the trigger.

Madeleine looked at him with the same fury and resentment he had seen earlier, she looked like she had crawled out of hell by her teeth. Yuuri stood up and kept her in his sights, he just needed to wait for backup.

He silently prayed that Viktor was safe and away from harm.

“It’s over,” Yuuri said.

“So you're the bodyguard, huh?” She scoffed. “I can't believe that coward actually hired one.”

“I am,” He confirmed but he wasn't going to give her anymore to talk about. This person had hurt the person he loved the most, tortured him both mentally and physically, and yet he didn’t squeeze the trigger. He knew Viktor would never forgive him if he did and Madeleine could easily be dealt with by the courts. “Stay down and don't move.”

“Tell me, Mr. Katsuki,” Madeleine said, her smile was sharp as a knife and mocking. “Did he tell you that he loved you too?”

“He did but unlike you, I meant it.”

"That's a mistake."

"I assure you, it _isn't._ "

 

 

By the time everything had been dealt with and police statements were given, Viktor and Yuuri went home. He was still wearing his makeup, the lipstick was smudged and his eyeliner resembled sparkly racoon eyes. He was a mess, both inside and out. 

For some reason they just sat in the car, Viktor held him close and silently cried into his shoulder after it was over. Yuuri held on as tight as he could, his chest tightening unbearably and his throat closed around any words he needed to say. Speaking would only make him cry so he stayed silent until Viktor pulled away from him and started the car. His hands had eventually stopped trembling. 

Viktor's face was still bruised but other than that, he was fine. He was clearly shaken but insisted that he should drive them home tonight. Yuuri let him, too exhausted to argue. His elbows throbbed underneath the gauze, he grits his teeth and promised himself to find some pain pills. 

The silence was like a chasm opening between them, Yuuri was quiet and so was Viktor.

It was close to 2 am in the morning, the streets were empty and Yuuri felt his world slow down. It was over, he said it himself but what did that really mean for them. The question ‘what now’ haunted him the closer they got home. (Was it even home anymore? Would Yuuri be allowed to stay now that the contract had ended?)

Viktor had stopped at an intersection, the red light covering him and Yuuri in a pink haze. He turned to look at Yuuri who closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Yuuri felt his eyes on him but he had no idea what to say.

Yuuri was scared. 

He nearly lost Viktor tonight and if he wasn't careful, he'd lose him for sure. 

He reached out and took Viktor’s hand in his, the light remained red and the linger he looked at it, the more he wanted this moment to stretch. This job was never going to be easy, it was why he had taken it and now, he couldn’t possibly think of leaving when the person who loved him the most was looking at him like he had already left.

(He wanted to go _home_.)

Too many doubts spinning around in his head.

Too little time left in his hourglass.

Too much to say.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, hesitantly. He felt his slender fingers tighten around his, anchoring him. “It’s time to end this, isn’t it?”

The light turned green.


End file.
